


The Reflecting God

by cinnabean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel as God, Episode: s07e01 Meet the New Boss, Gen, Light Angst, POV Castiel, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 01:11:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabean/pseuds/cinnabean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There are many things Castiel refused to fully think about before he swallowed the souls from Purgatory. Godstiel deals with them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Reflecting God

When you accepted the power, you were shocked. You knew that Earth was filled with sinners, that there were hundreds who deserved to be punished. You did not know that the numbers would exceed more than a few hundred. You did not know that you would be inflicting your punishment upon many thousands and thousands of humans. You did not know, but you do now, and the sinners fall.

When you accepted the power, you were lost. You understood that your family disapproved of what you’d done, that they would be angry and try and stop you. You did not know that they would fight back. You did not know that they would attack you with the intent to kill—to destroy, to end. You did not know, but you do now, and your family falls.

When you accepted the power, you were alone. You acknowledged that your human friends would not agree with you, that they would not like what you had planned. You did not know that they’d leave you. You did not know that they would run from you and hide from you and fear you. You did not know, but you do now, and your humans fall.

When you accepted the power, you were a fool. You knew that the power came from the Souls, that they were stronger than anything else when combined. You did not know that they wanted to be free, that there were things among the souls that would fight to be free. You did not know that they would poison and corrupt your mind and soul, that they would steal your body. You did not know, but you do now, and _you_ fall.

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like Castiel was only thinking about using the power of the souls to kill Raphael, and that he might have intended to return the souls after he killed Raphael. maybe he thought he needed the power afterward in order to keep control over Heaven or Crowley, maybe he thought that he would gain more respect from the Winchesters and other Angels if he were God. he never thought that he would end up ruining his relationships with his family and friends, or that the Leviathan would be able to turn him into a monster. i tried to keep this along the lines of what Castiel may have been thinking/feeling during his time as "godstiel" and this is my first time writing from this pov so it's a bit awkward sorry. title is from Marilyn Manson's "the reflecting god," which sort of helped inspired this


End file.
